Battle of the Pyromaniacs
The Random Encounter Nisashi Uzumaki was peacefully meditating in an open field. Enjoying the nice day without conflict, and the beauty of his surroundings. "Ah this is so peaceful. I don't think there is anything that could possibly ruin this lovely day." Nisashi said aloud and he allowed himself to be taken in by the lovely scenery. Appearing from a mark hidden within the grass, Shiguma seemingly emerged into existence beside Nisashi, sitting and blowing out a puff of smoke. His shimmering eyes , flickered around the enviroment in front of him, taking in the very essence of one of the world's beautiful sights at that moment. His fingertips curled together, touching the cigarette he smoked. "I'm Shiguma." He spoke, using the hand that formerly held the cigarette to hold out to be shaken. "I have heard much about you, Nisashi Uzumaki." He spoke, not looking at Nisashi. "I wouldn't think there would be all that much to hear, I'm just a simple doctor, enjoying a nice day off." Nisashi said, inwardly puzzled as to why some stranger had just appeared beside him, but in too much of a good mood to really care. "Is there anything I can help you with, stranger?" "I would like to battle you, doctor." He said plainly. "Not exactly what I had in mind for today, but I suppose I could use the exercise." Nisashi said before standing his his meditating stance and formulating his Adamantine Chainmail Armor around his body. "Nice." Shiguma said, while simutaneously fusing with Perses. Due to this he gained a blood red, similar to crimson chakra cloak. It shimmered around his body, like flames. The heat around them would quickly get hotter. Shiguma waited for Nisashi's attack. Nisashi quickly altered his armor to be formed of his Adamantine Absorbing Chains and quickly charged at Shiguma before jumping into the air and aiming a flip kick at the top of Shiguma's skull. Shiguma's being a true master of his Clan's dojutsu, activated it and very quickly used his Amaterasu. This amaterasu would be on a ver y wide scale with Nisashi as the main focale point. These flames would be at all sides of Nisashi, therefore if he went to the right, left,forward or backward, it still would hit him, and it was usually hard for a person to change direction while they were in the air. After firing, this shotgun widespread-like attack he moved forward with speed appearing a few feet ahead if Nisashi's former position. Nisashi made no effort to avoid the void the flames. His armor protected him from being burned while simultaneously sucking the chakra from the amaterasu, effectively negating it. He then launched a singular chain at Shiguma, once it neared him, the first five links of the chain rapidly exploded. The fire from the attack, did nothing to shiguma but the force sent him back a bit. He retaliate by changing the heat. The heat now was at such a temperature that the tries and plants around died. Nisashi's body would slowly be drying out drastically, and the air would be hard for him to breathe. Shiguma decided to keep Nisashi at bay with a loud yell, sending out a barrage of sonic bursts at Nisashi. Nisashi utilizes Chakra Movement to dodge the sonic bursts, as then quickly skates toward shiguma and activates the first of the eight gates as well as Chakra Augmentation: Draconic Power to lariat Shiguma, compacting the his augmented strength with the speed of his movement to add the force of the hit. Shiguma, using his sharingan, quickly ducked and moved forward, under Nisashi's arm. While doing so, he quickly slapped his hand on Nisashi's back then after he got a small distance he fired another barrage of sonic bursts. Nisashi continue using chakra movement to dodge the sonic bursts, and feeling that shiguma had likely placed some kind of seal on his back, he detached that part of his armor, reconstructed a new piece in it's place, infused the old piece with explosive chakra and hurled it at shiguma causing the equivalent of 15 explosive tags going off in quick succession. Shiguma fired a pressurized burst of wind chakra at the explosive sending the explosion back away from him. In that instant, Shiguma would begin absorbing natural energy, him being the master of it, he quickly began to change into his Primeval Form which is truly just Sage Mode. He moved backwards, and make several Shadow Clones. These 4 shadow clones rushed at Nisashi, each attempting to attack him with there own attack. The real Shiguma meanwhile, used this time to use the Sage Art: White Rage Technique. Quickly a dragon with an orb, released a blinding light and a deafning sound, that could potentially make him paralyzed while it was active due to vibration. To keep himself from harm, Shiguma's body blocked the eyes and he used his Body Fluid Shedding Technique. He turned into liquid, as did his 2 of his clones. The 2 liquid clones, attempted to jump into where Nisashi's nose, mouth , and ears were, to drown him and just get inside of his body. Shiguma watched. Nisashi quickly activated his Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu and surrounded himself with explosive chakra. He released several explosions from his body to disperse the clones, prepared to do more if necessary. He then pointed one hand at the White Rage Technique, and the other at Shiguma. "Bang." Nisashi then released the Explosion Release: Finger of Death at both of his targets. He fired rapidly, making over ten explosions at each target. Shiguma quickly yet effectively slapped his hand on the ground. Quickly a flaming red barrier formed, easily blocking the explosions. The dragon would still be unleashing the light, effectively blinding and paralyzing Nisashi. Nisashi, even while blinded, retained enough muscle memory to strike his tenketsu with the Stimulating Gentle Fist technique. This greatly increased his chakra flow, and his armor was able to re-absorb the excess chakra that was released. He opened the second gate and further increased his destrucitve potential, he continuied rapid firing his finger of death, and releasing explosions from his own body to keep the vibrations at bay, with all of the explosions of the fingers of death focusing on a single point, hoping to break through and destroy the dragon shining within. Shiguma continuously flowed chakra into the barrier. This kept the impressive explosions from breaking through. Shiguma was getting rather tired and rathered to go chill with Ikihana. He began to want to finish this. He then after making several quick hand seals tht summon the other beast, fused with Tartarus, The alpha sage. His durability, strength, speed, and damage of his attacks greatly increased. He sent another amaterasu. It was in a wide range, now like the great annihilate fire technique at nisashi. Nisashi realized this was not the time for caution. He immediately pushed himself to the sixth gate. He then released a huge burst of explosive chakra around himself. He utilized the raw force of the explosion to direct the fire away from himself. He then activated the Giant Shadow Clone Technique his clone donned all of his buffs, and utilized chakra movement to charge full force at the barrier constructed by shiguma and strike it with all of it's might. Shiguma waited until the last second. When the clone got close, he formed his Susanoo, letting the clone run into it's sword , then watching it disappear. After doing this, Shiguma was greatful of his eyes. He quickly popped a Military Rations Pill and then stood. His explosions are the least of my worries. The gates are the main worry." He then began to think. He stare at Nisashi. With a determined look in his eyes, he muttered. "Burn." His voice spoke. This powerful version of Killing Intent needed no eye contact and therefore took effect immediately. Nisashi collapsed to the ground seemingly in agony from the mental trick used on him. However after a short moment his writhing stopped. Nisahsi suddenly raised a trembling hand and started punching himself in the face." The resulting shock freed him similarly to how Sasuke freed himself from killing intent by stabbing himself in the leg. Nisashi suddenly turned and faced his Susanoo clad attacker as he released a pulse of healing chakra with his Explosive Healing Technique. "''Man, there is next to no chance of me winning this fight, and that is what makes it fun. A smile could be seen on Nisashi's face. Shiguma smiled. "Good Stuff Doc. May I ask, would you please hold my cigarettes? They are dear to me. And i dont want to mess them up." He holds his hands up showing that he will throw the box in a second. "I don't think it'll help you giving your cigarettes to man who literally constantly releasing explosions from his body. Besides, I can't stand the things, I'd rather keep them away from me if possible. Perhaps I could store them in a seal for you?" Nisashi said, tossing a seal to Shiguma. Shiguma watched as the seal fell about 1 foot in front of him. He said " No thanks, I'll use my own. i forgot about sealing." He sealed them. "Shall we continue?" He said, backing up. The seal Shiguma dropped released an explosion of confetti. "We shall." Nisashi said, drinking a tiny vial of Chakra Water. He then infused his armor with healing chakra and slipped into a defensive stance. Shiguma threw 4 kunai at Nisashi. He threw them as accurate as he could. He did this just as a starting attack. Nisashi ran toward Shiguma, the Kunai bouncing off of his armor. He formulated a giant shadow clone, meant to be equal in size to Shiguma's susanoo. The cloned would attempt bearhug the susanoo,using Eight Gates: Body Flicker to reach it and grab it with incredible speed, and then, using the chakra draining aspect of the chains to absorb the chakra from the susanoo. Nisashi, who had taken note of shiguma's affinity for natural energy, knew this would not completely destroy the susanoo, but could weaken it. After the kunai bounced off of his armor, one bounced off and went behind him. In a quick instantaneous moment, Shiguma appeared behind the real Nisashi, attempting to hit him with one of the strongest variations of the rasengan. This one was formed of highly compressed natural energy, and could potentially break through Nisashi's armor with ease. Nisashi gets sent flying by the rasengan and crashes into the ground some ways away. After the rasengan faded and Nisashi managed to stop himself, he utilized a far more condensed version of his explosive healing technique to heal himself before returning to his feet. "Well, that didn't seem to have much of a prolonged effect. Although, if it's any consolation, that hurt like hell." "Ahh.." is all Shiguma said. He picked up his Kunai. He was dizzy. "I think I exhausted my chakra after those fusions. I must go. We shall meet again doc." He disappeared, reappearing at his temporary home that he recently bought. "Well that was certainly interesting." Nisashi reverted to base and sat back down, now looking at the crater riddled ground that was once a lush green field. "Ahhh... such a lovely day."